lumosalliancefandomcom-20200215-history
Iona Darrow
On the first of February, Iona Jean Darrow was born in Edinburgh, in a taxi cab, half-way between home and the hospital. Unpreditable and a bother from the start, she was raised by her single mother, Jean Blythe Darrow, in their flat south of the city centre. As she was, to put it quite bluntly, the result of a one night stand, her wizarding father, Graham Lyle Hardie, a Sterlingshire Law Clerk who'd come to Edinburgh for the Fringe Festival, was absent throughout her childhood. Therefore, she was raised primarily by her mother and her maternal muggle grand-parents, Morag and Ian Darrow. Jean was a teacher at George Heriot's School in Edinburgh and was therefore able to gain admission for her daughter early on without the burden of tution. However, the children at this posh school, though mostly ignorant, were not stupid, and it became clear to them, if not their parents, that Iona did not come from the same socio-economic background and she quickly became an easy target for bullying. Combining this with a reputation for being only 'the teacher's daughter' and quite dim-witted, her school days were not the kindest of times. Her Hogwarts letter, then, afforded her a fresh start, an opportuntity to meet new people and move on, away from her estranged father and half-sister, the accomplished Amber Amalthea Hardie. Jean, unfamiliar with the wizarding world, was somewhat hesitant to allow her daughter, at the tender age of eleven, to leave and start school in a completely new and magical enviroment. However, she eventually let go and prayed, heavily prayed, that the young girl would be able to make it on her own. And that seemed to be a very good decision, Iona having setttled into Gryffindor house quiet quickly, even though some may have argued she did not posess the valour the house commanded. Over the years, she grew close to Elsbeth James and Eva Boyer, a Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff respectively, both being good for friendly banter and the closest secrets. Hufflepuff Marci Lynch was a good companion for Tiffin-making exploits in the kitchens. She also found a friend in fellow Scot, William Forrester. Additionally, the Quidditch team soon became an important part of her life, having earned a Reserve place in her second year, one she didn't know she deserved, but cherished. And soon the team would become a family and there was not a single member in whom she felt she could not confide. Quickly, she was given a full roster space as a Chaser and worked a lot with then Captain, Ella Redwing. Having said all this, it came as quite a surprise when she was eventually offered the post of Quidditch Captain, which she took on the grounds that they needed someone and if she'd said 'yes' to Professor Bevan, even in a state of shock, they all had a right to believe she would try because she said she would. And, yes, she always has a rather conveluted thought process like this. But she must have done something right as she still holds the title and the team, well, let's just say they're doing very well and she is extremely proud. Personality Iona is known for being friendly and helpful, and, regrettably, rather dim. More than other people, she should be judged on the strength of her heart rather than the strength of her head. Her Scottishness plays a key role in her personality and attributes to her constant 'doom and gloom' state of mind. A truly humble person, she takes very little notice of her accomplishments, if any, and prefers to fade to the background as an ordinary person - she has never wanted the fame or the glory. Some might say this is contradictory to her love of Quidditch, but that's exactly what it is: a passion for sport, not a position. It is the one thing that has remained constant in the life of a girl who lives in fear. Why then was she sorted into Gryffindor? Because she is brave in her way. To be so permeated by fear allows her to continue on, to do things despite fear. And above all, she is a loyal friend, who always tries to do the right thing, even if it may not be the best for her personally. In words "But there as one Gryffindor sixth year who was exceedingly simple. She did not come from a privaledged background - couldn't have dreamed of it - nor would she ever be the cleverest witch of her age. A fair flyer, she never held herself above her team mates, and if had not been so required, she would not have worn that small metal badge to so distinguish herself. What she wanted she had no idea, but what she had managed to achieve made her proud, though she would never vocalize it. While others prefered to burry themselves in a book or chart a course for a career Napoleon would envy, she preferred to sit here, comfortably, among the company of a good friend, indulging in the silliest of whims." - One, two, three...he's yours. "Iona Jean Darrow, Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, sixth year, highly knowledgeable, but regularly gave herself little or no credit for her achievements. Modest was the term, she was strangely pessimistic at times, considering everything she'd managed to achieve during her time at Hogwarts. A worrier, that had been obvious from day one, but a good friend to those who ever took the opportunity to speak to her." - Pippin Travers in Enlevez un fardeau et mettez-le sur moi "The girl with the name with the vowels." - Ella Redwing in I could really use a wish right now... Positions and Achievements Gryffindor Quidditch Captain (August 2011- Present) Miss LA (April 2012) Quidditch Trainee (March 2012- Present) Teaching Assitant in Transfiguration (February 2012- April 2012) Quidditch/Flying Award Winter Term 2011 History of Magic Award Spring Term 2011 Care of Magical Creatures Award Autumn Term 2011 Winner and 1st Runner Up RotM February 2011 Winner RotM February 2012 Winner RotM March 2012